


悬崖

by BustedBlueEyes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBlueEyes/pseuds/BustedBlueEyes
Summary: 我们随时都有可能从悬崖上坠落下去。
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	悬崖

**Author's Note:**

> 含微量贵乱和creek

斯坦马什在驾驶过汽车、巴士、圣诞雪橇后猛然意识到，自己还没有驾照。这一点是他在盘山公路上遛他爸的小轿车的时候领悟到的。盘山公路歪歪扭扭，没有护栏，适合所有一心求死的初学者。巴特斯汗湿的手紧紧抓着旁边的凯尔，而凯尔面无波澜，无动于衷，倚靠在后座上任由巴特斯把他的衣服拧成一个球。巴特斯在第三次被震得滑下后座的时候忍不住了，他问：“凯尔你不怕吗？”凯尔正戴着耳机听音乐，半晌之后才迟钝地问：“为什么要怕？”

“我觉得我们随时都会从山上掉下去。”

副驾驶的卡特曼嘎嘎狂笑，他说：“最好这样，让我滚下山去，再抱一箱胚胎回来，然后复制一个沃尔玛。”

“想得倒挺美的。”斯坦悠长地转了个弯，汽车擦着公路的边缘朝前俯冲过去。巴特斯不安地抓住了把手。

“为什么不可以？”卡特曼说，“我要一个沃尔玛，这是你们这些傻逼欠我的。你们欠我一笔绝世的财富。”

“再烦我我就往悬崖上开。”

“啊？”巴特斯的声音发抖了。

“操。”卡特曼骂骂咧咧地坐好了。“有本事你就去。前面就是悬崖，你尽管往那开。”

“那就去了，卡特曼。”斯坦说。就是在这时候他突然想起来，尽管自己什么都开过，什么都坐过，连小船都可以游上一游，但他其实还没有驾照呢。如果真的让汽车脱离他的控制，他们一起飞向悬崖之外的高空，他大概连个关于疲劳驾驶的公益广告都捞不到。他只会变成一个失败事例，反复出现在巴布雷迪警官的口中：“就是马什家的那个小子，斯坦·马什，知道不？他偷了他老爹的车，结果一车人全都栽进山里玩完啦……”

斯坦踩下刹车，让汽车随着刺耳的声音堪堪停在悬崖边上。他回头看其他人，卡特曼正在用他懒得去弄清楚的词汇骂他，巴特斯吐在了脚垫上，而凯尔则刚刚摘下耳机。他抬起头，正好对上斯坦的眼神：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”斯坦说。“我们往回走吧。”

斯坦从小就知道自己的生活不对劲。他十岁那年就觉得自己活过了二十岁。他见过汤姆克鲁斯，耶稣，克苏鲁，还有加里森先生。他的犯罪记录长长一串，包括谋杀和恐怖袭击。他未被收容的犯罪记录也长长一串，包括更多的谋杀和恐怖袭击。有的夜里，他会为那些不幸的正常人唱歌。

等他长到了二十岁，生活也还是那样一塌糊涂。他远远地离开南帕克镇，到一个阳光充足的地方上学，因为他听说那种地方不会终年积雪，也不会遍处充满疯子。最初的时候确实不错，他的同学里不再有埃里克卡特曼，或者是克雷格塔克，或者是其他的随便什么人。他不必担心走在路上会遇见皮肤纤细的外星人，也不必担心人熊猪日夜在身边咆哮。他一度以为崭新的生活就要这样降临，直到某天早上他醒来，发现床边的酒瓶空了，而室友的嘴里吐出了大便。

他冷静地换好衣服，出门去超市用假身份买了威士忌，然后灌了自己整整一瓶。

其实坦白讲，他从没希求过正常的生活。如果真的有一个人能保持纯粹的幸福，能从毒藤般缠绕的折磨中巧妙地活下来，那个人也一定不是他。他是个傻瓜，是个来自南帕克镇的疯子，在远离科罗拉多的阳光里沐浴的时候，他不合时宜地想到的是加入哥特帮的那几天，愚蠢，但充满了逃避现实的快乐。上帝不会垂怜如此懦弱的人。

他有的时候会想到自己儿时的同伴，会好奇他们是否和他有过一样的念头。那些人曾经吵吵闹闹，而如今他们的喧哗却四散开来，成为消弭于人海的一声耳语，斯坦不确定自己是否能够听得到。他勉强知道几位玩伴的消息：肯尼辍学打工去了，克雷格因为行为不端在高中留了一级，特维克用咖啡把自己灌进了一家疗养院，巴特斯被骗去了一个志愿者项目，而卡特曼进了社区大学，每年期末的时候都在倒卖考试答案。凯尔则是他们中最接近正轨的，他升入了一所名声远扬的大学，斯坦只能在暑假的时候看到他。他蓬乱、爆炸的头发被修剪得整整齐齐，合体地贴在他的侧脸上。斯坦无由来地感觉到心烦意乱。凯尔询问他时，他就别过头去，不让他看见他眼里的气恼。

而他，他自己，则作为一个南帕克镇的人生长，作为一个南帕克镇的人在二十岁的当下活着。他喝酒。上课，下课，回到宿舍。毫无建树地小组讨论，然后喝酒。夜里他熬到凌晨三点，双眼瞪得大大的望向天花板，仅仅是因为他无法入眠。一瓶琥珀色的透明液体放在床头，他拧开一次又一次被汗打湿的木塞，把瓶底的酒倒进喉咙。更清醒了，胸口像是有一团紫色的火焰。斯坦盯着天花板上漂浮的光圈，感受到一种被驯服的温良。尽管来吧，他想，我还可以忍受。

当他手里握着方向盘的时候，他总想朝不该去往的地方冲过去。他满怀信心自己不会停下，这是他唯一的长处，也是他致命的错误。悬崖边的天空湛蓝湛蓝，坠入其中就像坠入一片海。只是水面会让他周身疼痛，而风不会，风会结成一张温柔的网拦住每一个下落的人。他知道这个是因为他在梦里跳下去了五百次。五百个夜晚，每个夜晚掉下去一次。

他旁边的人怕得差点要哭出来。他闻到了呕吐物的味道时几乎要宽恕地转身去拥抱一下那孩子。这没什么大不了的，酒精，美元，恐惧，每一样都能把你的胃掏空。这是生命的反应，如果你想要继续呼吸就得接受排泄和呕吐的味道。这个人，会流出眼泪。那个人，会流出胃酸。但他在乎的是，为什么有的人可以无动于衷，继续听用吉他和长笛合成的怪里怪气的歌。

斯坦在悬崖边踩下刹车。

“怎么了？”怪里怪气的人抬起头。

“我们往回走吧。”斯坦说。

这个问题时时拱在斯坦的胸口，当凯尔靠近他的时候，那个部位就会变得窒息。凯尔不感到害怕。不怕死，也不怕他。斯坦马什觉得自己需要把这件事搞清楚，虽然他曾经是最了解凯尔的人而现在再也想不明白他的一举一动。这就是成长，兰迪总这样说。

后来，在某一天他们一起看过一部垃圾恐怖片，白色的演职员表还在屏幕上滚动的时候，斯坦问出了这个问题。他盯着电视，却在对凯尔说话。他问凯尔你会开车吗？凯尔说不会。他说，那你知道，让我这样的人在没有护栏的山路上驾车会有什么后果吗？

凯尔对他说：“但我们不还是活得好好的。”

“好-好-的。”斯坦拖长声音说。

凯尔没有在乎他的阴阳怪气。他专心盯着电视，虽然上面已经没有什么好看的了。

“反正我又不可能死在那。”

斯坦没有回答。

他们高中的时候学校里曾流行过一个赌局，即凯尔布洛夫罗夫斯基会不会跟埃里克卡特曼搞在一起。这个非法活动出现得很神秘，但广为流传，女生们几乎人人都往里投了点钱。一个可能的原因大概是在某个中午，卡特曼冲进食堂在众目睽睽之下亲了凯尔，而凯尔没有躲开。目睹了这一切的人全都激动万分，并把手里尚未贬值的美元押到了“在一起”这个选项上。当然，这个赌在一周后卡特曼领着女友走进学校的时候就结束了，女生们也无从得知卡特曼之前把自己所有的钱都押了“不在一起”，最后不得不雇了巴特斯护卫他把赚到的钱运回家去。

“然后他分了我三分之一。”凯尔后来跟斯坦说。

“所以你同意他亲你了？”斯坦沉默了一会问道。

“不然呢？难道因为我爱他海枯石烂永不变吗？”凯尔有点不耐烦，“正常点。”

他夺走斯坦正在吸的烟，放进嘴里狠狠呛了一口，咳得满脸通红。

斯坦望着凯尔，看他一头火焰般蓬勃的红色卷发和咳得湿润的绿眼睛。他曾听说这样的人都是骄傲自大的，笃信着自己能够掌控船舵、乘风破浪。现在，他发现那人确实言之有物。骄傲将会伴随着凯尔一生，从他愿意操控他自己去获取一笔可笑的财富开始。而他自己则从一开始就站上了骄傲的顶峰，在未来不断重复的顾影自怜中，他只会一路向下走去。即使到了现在，他们坐上同一部轿车，也依然走向不同的路。凯尔远离悬崖，斯坦坠落下去。

他不明白他怎么能够做到。

假期的时候，凯尔花了很多时间和斯坦消磨在一起，哪怕他其实忙得要命。他们呆在小时候一同消遣过的房间里，只是不再玩吉他游戏。凯尔学会了一些做饭的技巧，这样在兰迪和莎伦上班的时候，他们能依靠麦当劳以外的东西填饱自己。肯尼忙着挣钱，不能来找他们，于是他们偶尔会打包一份食物去肯尼打工的地方探望。卡特曼有时也会来。他一个人包揽了所有的食物，总是一边大嚼着脆皮炸鸡一边喋喋不休。

“特维克从疗养院回来啦。”他咬着手里的鸡块，脸上的肥肉跟着咀嚼的动作快活地抖动。“克雷格那死基佬知道了之后，马上就跑去他家了。真没想到他能磨叽这么久——特维克当时可是说再也不回来了。”

“那是他的初恋情人。”肯尼说。

“初恋又怎么样？”卡特曼评价，“我还有五个初恋呢。”

“那他妈不叫初恋，傻逼。”凯尔吸着可乐斜了他一眼。“那叫不幸落入你手中的受害者。”

“闭上你的嘴，犹太人。”

斯坦面无表情地吃着手里的三明治，看卡特曼朝凯尔的方向扑过去，两个人像小学生一样撕打在一起。肯尼在忙着搜刮最后一点没被卡特曼荼毒的鸡肉填饱肚子，他很快就要返工，一天的工资负责他们家一天的费用。

“你明天中午有空吗？我们还来。”斯坦对他说。

“当然可以，”肯尼说。

凯尔和卡特曼快打完了，凯尔把卡特曼的手腕紧紧掐在背后，在卡特曼保证过不再攻击自己之后放开了手。卡特曼甫一重获自由就朝凯尔揍了过去，最后是肯尼和斯坦把他们俩拉开。

“你口袋里的东西撞疼我了，”卡特曼呲牙咧嘴。

“活该你他妈来打我，”凯尔面红耳赤地答道。

“你们能不能安静一点！”肯尼高声说，“我的主管听见了会扣我钱的。”

凯尔闭上了嘴，恨恨地拍掉自己身上的灰。他的手伸进被卡特曼骂过的口袋，斯坦看着他掏出一瓶威士忌。

“你带这个做什么？”他在卡特曼骂肯尼主管的时候对凯尔低声问道。

“我想你可能需要喝一点。”凯尔把瓶子塞给他。

我当然需要喝一点，再一点，再一点。我的手需要一点，我的脑需要一点，我总是能够再喝一点，越多越好。

斯坦想，也许是因为十岁那年他已经对凯尔说出了人一生中所能经历的最沉重的两句话：“我爱你”和“操你的”，他对凯尔之后所做的一切都没有太多介怀的立场了。哪怕是在得知凯尔欺骗了他只为了一台打折的Xbox之后，他在愤怒中也心怀一丝早有预料的无奈。凯尔就是凯尔，凯尔可能对他作出任何事情因为他需要如此。就像在他那么恨他的时候，他仍会对凯尔说爱。他需要他回来。

所以当一天中午，凯尔接到电话而斯坦看见来电的名字是“温蒂·泰斯伯格”的时候，他也默不作声。凯尔出门接电话去了，他则抚摸着手上的那本书，仿佛抚摸着另一双穿越时空的手。当凯尔回来的时候，他的表情似乎有些焦躁，嘴角微微地绷起来，显得坚不可摧。

“没事。”斯坦主动对他说。

凯尔愣了一下，然后把手机深深地揣进口袋里。

“没什么的。”凯尔说，“她找我一起参加建模大赛。”

斯坦耸肩。“你没必要解释的。”

他们下午又一起找了一部电影，一部烂透了的恐怖片，在高潮即将来临的时候斯坦的脸上甚至浮现出一丝笑容。荧幕里劣质的女鬼拖着脏兮兮的白色长袍在地毯上滑稽地快速游走，斯坦怜悯地看着她，像看一个可怜人。她努力参演了一部电影，但到头来那就是一部彻头彻尾的屎，连身处其中的本人也反驳不了这一点。

“你知道，我和温蒂，”在背景音乐嘈杂地响起时凯尔突然说，“我们两个谈过一阵。”

斯坦从电影中回过神，转头看着他。“我是不是应该说声真巧？”

“我不是这个意思。”凯尔的表情皱缩起来。“只是事到如今我不想瞒着你。”

斯坦潦草地点点头，继续看起了电影。他看得那么投入，甚至没有分神眨一眨眼。

电影即将结束的时候，凯尔朝斯坦靠过去。他刚刚喝过酒，于是当他微微张开嘴伸出舌尖的时候，斯坦最熟悉不过的威士忌的味道就弥漫在了两人之间，像一张千丝万缕的蛛网。抓住他，裹住他，把他在风浪中推出去，让两个人的影子重合在一起。电视里的女鬼在哭泣。凯尔的嘴唇轻轻地贴着他。

“我终于明白那是什么感觉，”凯尔喃喃地说，斯坦不能明白他的意思。

他们一起开着车跑了，兰迪的车，还是由斯坦来驾驶，尽管他没有驾照又喝了酒。凯尔说没有关系，斯坦猜他可能又一次产生了自己不可能在这里死去的信念。于是他在酒气还没消弭的时候就启动了车子，朝空无一人的马路上横冲直撞。凯尔在调广播，一个频道一个频道调过去，似乎没有一个满意。

“你可以听CD。”

“我觉得这个挺好的。”他在一个频道上停下。

电台里播放着谁人乐队的My Generation，他听着叮叮当当的吉他声，手心被音乐震得发热。凯尔在他旁边打着节拍，跟着皮特汤申德结结巴巴的声音唱歌，每唱到记不清词的地方，就把音量调大。斯坦在音乐声里一次又一次拉起变速器。

“你想去哪里？”他在谁人制造的噪音中问。

“随便。你去哪里我就去哪里。”

“你知道我只想去一个地方。”

他们的前路坦坦荡荡，畅通无阻地指向史塔克池塘，那里终年阴冷，停泊着年代久远的汽船的尸体。斯坦和凯尔曾在那里一起钓鱼，一起露营，一起看着灯火通明的沃尔玛毁掉。凯尔来找他又离开他的下午，他坐在池塘边看着花和蜜蜂都变成大便。从那以后，一切都不一样了，兰迪告诉他这叫成长。

“希望我在变老之前死去！”汤申德疯狂地吼叫道。

他们向冰冷的水俯冲过去。他们在池塘的边缘停下。斯坦松开握着方向盘的手，那里布满冷汗，以及因为他把手捂到了眼睛上而承接住的泪水。他把额头抵在方向盘上，直到一只灼热的手搭上他的肩，轻轻地搂了搂他。

“我知道你不会让我死。”凯尔说，“所以没关系。”

“但我会。”

“所以我现在在这里。”

凯尔用力把他拉起来，他们在一寸寸下滑的车里接吻，斯坦想到了第一次喝酒和接吻时的味道。很冷，很清醒，也很漫长。像是从极高的悬崖上下坠，落入五百张由微风结成的网。凯尔闭上了眼睛，凯尔紧紧地抓着他，到最后，他们一起没入了暖流之中。

“斯坦，我觉得我们应该试着在一起。”凯尔说。

“你说得对。”斯坦把额头靠在凯尔的身上。他累了。

斯坦马什二十岁那年，觉得自己已经活了很久。

他杀过人。他打过几场不那么美好的仗。他开过汽车，巴士，还有圣诞雪橇。他曾和耶稣比邻而居，也曾和撒旦并肩作战。总的来说，作为一个二十岁的男孩，他的经历已经足够了。

“但你以前还没试过做我的男朋友。”凯尔说。

“我现在不就是在尝试吗。”斯坦说。

“行啊，行吧。”凯尔答道，他把水管放在一边，挂着汗珠的睫毛和眼睛一起闪闪发光。“但下次能不能别把车开进水里了，洗车真是太累了。”

“我不能保证。”斯坦说。“你最好亲自来看着。”

凯尔笑了。他重新拿起水管，冲掉了车轮上因漫长旅程留下的泥泞。水流汇到了他们的脚下，仿佛一条崭新的河流，歪歪扭扭地流向了不知名的远处。

“你知道我会的。”他对斯坦说道。

——FIN——


End file.
